


You Don't Know Her Like I Do

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	You Don't Know Her Like I Do

She has always secretly enjoyed the tone of Chuck's jabs and not so secret sexual innuendo. The way she could feel his eyes on the sway of her hips when she walked away or the casual not-so-casual touches that would heat her skin and make her stomach clench.

Blair pushes past with a glare. Tonight's different though, Nate can't be bothered to try but for tonight, she'd be on Chuck's radar. He'd make her a priority, if only for the night. She had her night planned and it was supposed to end with Nate, but now she would end it with Chuck.


End file.
